Confusion
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Nala is confused about how to tell Simba her feelings, add a few awkward friends who tell him and see what happens. One shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own TLK**

**Awooooooooooooooo! Back whats with all the TLK3 and TLK4 and various other crap I' been reading, seriously don't wish to be nasty but couldn't we have a little originality. *Sigh* I miss LadyNala **** and The Real Simba for that matter what happened to him, anyway I'll be putting up another one shot I just haven't got the time or motivation anymore enjoy.**

Confusion

Nala say gossiping with her friends during the blaring heat of the day. She barely registered half of what was being said on a count of her mind being captivated by a small cub with golden fur.

It took little time for her friends to notice Nala's obvious detachment from the group.

"Hey earth to Nala!" a small furry paw waved in front of Nala's vision. Uttering a quick apology Nala quickly tried to get involved once more.

After a few moments of unsuccessful gossiping it became apparent that Nala was oblivious to the topic of conversation once more.

"-what do you think Nala? Nala? Nala!" Nala reeled her wayward mind back in.

"Wha- oh of course not!" she answered a question that unbeknownst to her had brooded in the depths of her subconscious.

The girls sighed again glaring at Nala.

"What is with you?" Sardina, Funa sat with a thoughtful expression before coming to simple logical question.

"Is it a boy?" Nala shook her head violently.

"It is isn't it! It's a boy!" That did it, the spark to the petrol.

The girls all sang in unison like a hymn,

"ooooOOOoooooo!" Nala blushed, she tried to look anywhere but towards Simba who was busy arguing by the water hole and the girls who seemed to be falling into an unforgiveable giggling fit.

"It's not a boy!" Nala snapped angrily. One of the sharper girls however was able to piece together the information like a psychological jigsaw from her observations of the way Nala behaved in the past.

"Now now, no need to get snappy what would _Simba_ think?" Nala's jaw flopped open the colour racing to her face. Before she realised what she was doing her mind began to wander off and her mouth began to babble.

"Wha- I, erm Simba? I don't kn… know w…what your talking…..about" Nala gulped. The girls exchanged evil grins amongst each other.

"So what do you like about the Prince?" a voice from the back floated across. Nala blushed and watched a snail as though its very presence attracted her undying attention all the time.

"Oh nothing" she mumbled embarrassed.

The girls put there heads closer to Nala's she looked up to see a dozen eyes staring at her pleading with her to tell.

"Oh fine!" she conceded defeat and quickly checked that the boys were all busy.

"I think he's cute ok, and funny, and charming and brave" Nala mumbled glowing like a setting sun.

The girls awed at how low Nala was holding her head.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Tanya asked. Nala shook her head sadly.

"I can't go out with the Prince he's got all the pretty girls for that" Funa and Tanya exchanged an evil glance.

"We'll go down and find out if he likes you then" The two girls jumped over Nala and ran towards Simba; Nala however grabbed hold of Funa and hauled her back giggling.

"Run Tanya run!" Tanya sprinted out of Nala's reach, Nala panicked and bounded after her as fast as she could her heart hammering with fear.

Tanya reached Simba first

"Hey Simba did you know that N-oooof!" Nala pelted straight into Tanya's side knocking both girls over.

In the confusion of paws Nala grasped Simba's paw, there was a second of though before he was hauled into the tangled mess of girls.

Tanya wiggled out of the fray and pushed the two cubs together. When Nala opened her eyes Simba was on top of her.

""Oh…S…Simba I'm sorry I thought you were Tanya I-"

Funa and the other girls had followed them down and Funa yelled over clearly within earshot.

"Simba! Nala likes you!" A silence hit the air; Nala blushed furiously and looked to the side away from Simba.

Simba had a pink tinge in his cheeks that only the boys had noticed and guffawed to themselves stupidly. Simba grinned clearly embarrassed at the sudden attention. The girls sat giggling at Nala who stared at a tree fighting back tears of shame and humiliation. Simba gazed down at Nala and took pity.

"So?" he called over to the girls, Nala looked back up at Simba who's fur reflected perfectly in the sunlight to give him a healthy golden glow.

Simba looked back down and seemed to swallow his fear.

"I like you too Nala" Nala gulped the heat rising in her face. She giggled slightly trying to think of what to say to Simba.

"I…I…" Flushing Nala pressed her lips against Simba's cheek her face a healthy red. Simba blushed and allowed her to get up. The two stood side by side enduring the constant playful teasing, Simba for having liked Nala for so long and Nala for her embarrassed reaction towards Simba's actions.

"Ask him!" Tanya urged Nala as she contemplated running away. Nala was more than nervous her stomach churned as she approached Simba. He hadn't seen her yet and was still bickering with his friends.

"-Oh look out lover boy, your _angel_ is here" one of Simba's friends teased forcing the prince to emit a red glow.

Simba turned to face Nala with a smile.

"Um…Simba I was wondering if y…you wanted to I don't know go t…to the watering hole tonight, y…you know just the t…two of us" Nala stammered staring at Simba's well groomed feet.

"Only if you'll answer me this" Simba responded clearly but rather quieter than usual.

Nala nodded.

"Will you be my g…girlfriend" Simba asked cautiously. Nala raised her eyebrows and then her voice and finally her body.

"Yes of course YES YES YES!" Nala jumped up trying to keep herself composed. Simba grinned.

The date was one of a few to come and before long the boyfriend and girlfriend became close lovers. A few years past and there daughter Kiara was facing the more or less the same situation. But that's another tale.

**Awoooooooooooooooooooo! Yeah I know this seemed a bit vague, but I was rather drunk when I wrote this and I'm slightly disoriented I came out of the hospital the other day, Well The Lone Wolf is back on fiction yet again. REVIEWS would be lovely **** fill my inbox ladies and gents. This is The Lone Wolf signing out! Awooooooooooooooooooooooo!**


End file.
